Rio: Shadows of the Past
by SpiketheEchidna
Summary: Blu's been having nightmares of his past. He finally decides to set out to find his childhood home and perhaps some answers but an old enemy waits for him that could be as much a part of his past as he is his present. i own none of the Rio Characters
1. Chapter 1

RIO

Shadows of the past

Ch. 1: good morning Rio

The sun was just rising over the tall mountains that stood in front of the large city of Rio de Janeiro, casting a large shadow over most of the buildings. The sunlight slowly crept over the exotic landscape until it fell upon the rainforest that surrounded the city, the fog taking on a silvery hue as the rays flowed over it. The signs of a new day began to stir sound and movement in the seemingly lifeless forest as the inhabitants woke to start a new and wonderful day. Soon the forest was alive with the sounds of the wild, from the yells of monkeys to the croaking of frogs, but most of all, the sweet melody of birdsong as they stretched their wings and took flight in the cool morning. The sun rose higher and soon the rainforest was full of exotic life and vibrant color, the sounds of nature seemed to play a song as everything mixed with each other in seemingly perfect harmony. At first glance everything seemed happy and joyful, and it mostly was, except for one Spix macaw, still asleep in his tree hollow, flinching and occasionally whimpering as his eyes watched something completely opposite of the peaceful atmosphere surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: nightmares

"_Falling… I'm falling_", was all that raced through Blu's mind. He opened his eyes to see exactly what his nightmare was showing, it was the same dream that he'd been having for the past few weeks, but to him, it seemed familiar… almost like a memory. He sat perched on the edge of a tree hollow, listening and dancing to the happy music. He was just a hatchling in this dream and felt he was at home, like he belonged here. He glanced up and saw a female yellow macaw and her hatchlings, all about Blu's age. She gently gripped one of them and nimbly tossed them over the edge of the nest. They only fell a short distance until they managed to flap their wings and fly and went to join their mother. At seeing this, young Blu suddenly felt a burst of courage and decided today was the day he would join everyone else in the sky. He slowly stretched out his wings, feeling joy as he thought he would soon join in the joy of the other exotic birds, suddenly, a loud screech rang out as two birds were scooped up in a net and a few other birds flew into a hidden cage that latched shut, causing the other birds to scatter in a panic. Immediately Blu snatched his wings back to him and stared in horror as birds were taken left and right, the sounds of fear and panic filling the once joyful forest. Blu leaned farther out of the hollow to get a better view, but stumbled as he leaned out too far and plummeted to the ground below. "_HELP" _he tried to yell, but for some strange reason, he could not make the words leave his beak. His heart raced faster and faster as the ground came closer to him. He shut his eyes and waited for impact, but then he heard a very familiar voice, "_Blu" _the voice said, "_wake up Blu!"_. And at that command, he shot his eyes open. He bolted up and darted his eyes all around, finally seeing that he was in his tree home, with his loving mate Jewel looking at him with boundless concern. Blu let out a sigh and slumped back down, "Whew, thank goodness it was just a dream" he said, slightly exasperated. "More like a freakish nightmare" said Jewel, "are you okay?" she asked. Blu simply smiled, he loved how she was always so caring, "Im fine now, knowing my Angel is watching over me" he said, smiling lovingly at Jewel, who blushed at the compliment. She snuggled up close to her mate and nuzzled his shaggy neck feathers, "You always have the right things to say Blu" she said as he leaned to kiss her. "Well im just glad I have you to say it to" he said as he stood and stretched, his wings went to its full length, reaching more than halfway across their home. "What a beautiful morning don't you agree Jewel?" asked Blu as he peered out of the hollow, Well I'll head out and get some breakfast, you hungry for anything particular?" he asked. "Hmm, why don't you surprise me today?" Jewel said with a smile, "and don't take long, I'll miss you too much" at this Blu pulled his mate close to him and they both passionately kissed. When they parted, Jewel looked at him happily but surprised at his sudden move "What was that all about" she asked "Just because I love you so much" said Blu and he embraced her one more time and took off to look for breakfast. He flew fast because he didn't like to be gone from Jewel long. He thought back to just last month when he wasn't even able to fly yet "_dang, I must've been such a deadweight to her then, just last month I was terrified at the very thought of flying" _when he thought this he remembered his nightmare and shuddered. He decided to push his thoughts aside and flew off to find some food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Trying to remember**

Blu returned to the hollow with a mango, Jewels favorite, and a rather fancy looking passion fruit that he wouldn't return home without. He flew in and saw that Raphael and Eva had decided to stop by for a visit. "if I knew we'd have company I would've gotten more fruit" he said teasingly, smiling warmly toward his friends. Raphael was the first bird Blu and Jewel had met while chained together and assisted them by taking them to Luis, his bulldog friend, to get them free. He saw from the first moment that the macaws were meant for each other and helped whenever he could during the trip to get them closer together. "Oh it's ok Blu, we ate before we left" said Eva "we just decided to drop by and say hello", "Well your company is always appreciated" said Jewel. "Well" said Raph, "we'd better head home, the kids should be getting up by now, we'll leave you lovebirds to yourselves now" he said, winking at Blu and exiting the hollow with Eva in pursuit. Blu turned to Jewel and asked "How long were they visiting?" "Oh not long" she said moving closer to her mate and pulling him close "but Raphael brought up the subject of your dreams and thinks he knows what it might mean". Blu let this sink into his head, knowing the reason for his dreams would be a relief. He turned and smiled at Jewel "Well we can talk about it later, right now, let's enjoy each other's company over a nice breakfast. Jewel looked and her eyes widened as she saw the passion fruit. "Wow" she said, "how in the world did you find that?" "Surprise" chimed Blu as he sat next to his mate to enjoy breakfast. They both ate till their fill, reminiscing on how delicious the passion fruit was. Blu disposed of the leftovers and Jewel began to preen. "So", said Blu, "what all did Raph say about my nightmares?". Jewel paused her preening for a moment to answer "Well, he believes that your dreams could be more like old memories trying to resurface. A lot of times an event of the past can be so bad or emotionally scarring that you just lock it away and forget about it completely, but memories can't just disappear so over time you may experience things much like your nightmares as your brain unconsciously makes you remember". This explanation made Blu's jaw drop, why hadn't he thought of that before? He'd read plenty of books on psychology and how the brain works while he still lived with Linda in Minnesota. He honestly felt a little disappointed he didn't come up with that conclusion first, but he shook it away and looked back to Jewel. "I never thought of it that way, but how can nightmares help me remember, all they do is scare the hell out of me" he said looking down to the ground. Jewel sensed his sadness and pressed herself next to him, feeling the warmth of his body. She then leaned up and gently kissed Blu, and as she did, the tension Blu felt released and he looked into her loving sapphire eyes. "Well, perhaps the dreams are saying something, you just have to listen harder". Blu thought this over, and knew she was right. "Well I think I know how to get some answers as to what I'm trying to remember" he said, "I have to find where my old home is. Perhaps I can find a few answers about what happened to me all those years ago". Jewel smiled at her mates sudden confidence and said "And you wont be alone cause I'm coming with you" "I wouldn't want it any other way" said Blu smiling. At that they both left the hollow, not knowing what they would face, but ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4: homecoming**

Blu and Jewel had spent most of their morning searching all around the forest, Blu tried his best to remember any kind of trace of his memory that would help him find his old home. Unfortunately, each part of the jungle they visited was just as unfamiliar to him as the last and he started to become irritated. "Well let's get some lunch and take a quick break, there's plenty of places we haven't tried yet" said Jewel. Blu reluctantly agreed and followed her, his stomach beginning to speak sentences to him. They realized that they were close to the town fruit stand that was also home to the best bird samba club in Rio, where two of the macaws' best friends owned and performed in. The first time they had visited that place, they were still chained together, and Jewel still thought of Blu as a clumsy and whiny pet. That changed when the music first started, Blu suddenly started to dance as if he had been his whole life, as if a long hidden talent finally awakened. Jewel soon saw how fun he can really be and began to dance as well. With a little encouragement from Raphael, the two macaws began to dance together, and dance very well. They moved with each other in such synchronization and when the dance climaxed to Blu tossing her into the air, she sang with such feeling and passion that she never realized she had, and finally realized they were more than just "chained to each other birds" as she once thought. They would have shared their first kiss there too if it wasn't for King Mauro and his marmoset minions who came and wrecked the place. Seeing the club now, you wouldn't have believed it had even taken place, the club was back to its former glory, and they even added a small restaurant, with all kinds of birds partying to their hearts content. As Blu and Jewel walked into the club, they were greeted by the loud beats of the samba stereo and happy sounds of the partying birds. "Yo lovebirds!" shouted a voice, they both turned to see a red crested cardinal and a yellow canary with a bottle cap hat flying toward them. "Hey Pedro, Nico, what's up guys" said Blu, happy to see his two party loving friends. "The usual" said Pedro, "Chilin' like a villain and keepin' beats fresh" Blu chuckled at Pedro's reply and the four went to a table to sit. "Ay yo Monty, bring this couple the house special, we'll pick up the tab" yelled Pedro to a yellow and green parakeet, which nodded and immediately went to work. "Come on guys you don't have to do all that for us" said Jewel, "Well it's the least we can do since you guys saved our butts from those smugglers" replied Pedro. Blu still couldn't believe that a month had already passed and he still got the hero treatment, sure it was flattering, but Blu didn't want anything in return because he felt he already has everything he needs. His eyes drifted to his mate, knowing the reason for his thoughts. "Yeah" said Nico, snapping Blu out of his thinking, "plus you fried that crazy cockatoo, dang I wish I was there to watch". "_No you don't" _thought Blu with a shudder, remembering the stream of feathers that came out of the engine of the plane as Nigel was sucked into the propellers, "_I don't think anybody could've lived through that". _His thoughts shifted as he saw a rather large looking platter of all kinds of fruits heading their way, his mouth hung open as his stomach growled in anticipation. "Well don't just stare at it, dig in" laughed Jewel as she went for a plump strawberry. Blu immediately went for a large slice of pineapple and took a large bite, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the fresh sweetness overtook his senses. Pedro and Nico waited for their friends to finish chewing before continuing their conversation, "So what brings you two out here on such a fine Rio day?" asked Nico. "Well were actually looking for Blu's old childhood home" said Jewel, "We think it might be linked to his nightmares". Blu shot an annoyed glance at Jewel and said "Oh great, why don't we just tell every bird in Rio about it!" Jewel ignored his comment and continued "But we haven't had any luck yet, no places we visited seemed familiar to him". Pedro seemed to be deep in thought and immediately snapped his feathers and said "You two should try the trap yard" "Trap what-now?" asked Blu nervously, immediately not liking the idea of a place that included the word trap. "Of course, good thinking Pedro", said Nico, "the Trap yard is a part of the jungle that poachers used many years ago because a ton of birds lived there, but the last raid forced all the residents to leave, leaving a ton of unsprang traps behind, so nobody has been there for years.". Blu realized they had a point, even though the place had a ton of traps. "Um… these traps you're talking about… their not-you know… deadly are they" stammered Blu. "No not deadly" replied Nico, "just keep an eye out for them". At that moment, Pedro looked around and froze, he whipped his head back to Nico saying "Yo hombre, I spy with my two eyes three fine hot wings in need of some company". Nico looked over and saw three young and very attractive female hummingbirds with no guys around them, "Well by all means let's give them some" he winked, "Remember what I said about the Trap yard 'ight guys?" was all Nico said before joining his friend in the flirtatious fun. Jewel simply laughed as she and Blu exited the club and took to the skies. "So have you ever heard of this Trap yard? Or perhaps know where it is at?" Blu asked Jewel. She simply nodded and said "Its far north of the sanctuary, near the edge of the forest". Blu sighed and said "Well let's get going then". The flight to the Trap yard was a silent one. Blu's mind burned with hope that this might be his birth home. Jewel noticed his expression and quietly flew close to him, gently brushing her wingtip against his in a comforting gesture. Blu looked at his mates beautiful smiling face and smiled as well. It was times like these that Blu knew that it was true love between them, when such a simple gesture and smile, without the need for words, was all he needed to know she would be by his side always. Eventually, Jewel began to descend and Blu followed. They landed on a low hanging branch and looked around. Nico wasn't kidding that this place had been long deserted, not a single sound could be heard, save for the macaws' light breathing. Blu's hope slowly dissipated as the quiet forested area didn't catch any special attention to his memory. Jewel came closer to him and put her wings around him, pulling him close as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Blu" was all she said. Blu shrugged, sadness in his eyes and said "It's ok Jewel. As long as I have you, I'm always home". He smiled at Jewel lovingly as she stared into his chocolate eyes, melting at his remark. Overcome with happiness, she put her beak to his and they kissed with such passion, that fireworks went off in each other's' head. The need for oxygen finally made them pull away, staring lovingly at their mates. "Come on", said Blu, "lets head back". He took off, but didn't notice the leaf covered cage in front of him, until he flew right into it, the lid to the cage immediately closed and latched shut. "BLU!" yelled Jewel, "are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, just a little dazed and surprised" he replied, rubbing his head. He looked around the cage, perplexed at how it was still working. The wooden frame had rotted most of the way, but still had a firm hold, and was surprised to see that the old rotted rope that suspended the cage hadn't snapped yet. "Hold on Blu, I'll get you out" said Jewel, landing rather hard on top of the cage. When she did, Blu heard a loud snap and immediately, his blood ran cold. Next thing he knew he was plummeting to the ground, yelling in fear and Jewel frantically trying to catch up. "_This is it" _thought Blu, "_I'm just gonna be a splattered mess in the forest". _But his hypothesis never came true, miraculously, the cage merely bounced as it hit a large bush and began to roll downhill, slowly gaining speed as it did. "OW-OW-OW-OW!" said Blu every time his head hit the side of the cage, which was a lot of times. "JEWEL" he yelled "GET ME OUT OF HERE!". He knew it would be futile for her to help while the cage was still rolling, but desperation left him no choice. Jewel pumped her wings as hard as she could to keep up with the rolling Blu, she looked up and saw he was heading straight for a rather large tree. "Blu!" she yelled, "You may want to close your eyes and brace for impact, this is gonna hurt… a lot!". Blu had no other choice but listen to her command. He tightened himself into a feathery ball and shut his eyes tight. Everything seemed to move in slow motion in the split second before impact until… CRASH! The cage smashed into the tree, wood and metal flew everywhere, littering the ground. Blu, due to his momentum, lay pinned against the trunk of the tree, eyes glazed in pain, but also in relief that he wasn't mashed into a feathery pulp. He slowly slid off the tree and landed face first into the ground. Jewel rushed over and helped Blu up, inspecting him up and down for any serious injury. "Are you ok?" she asked, worry etching every part of her face. "OHH… my aching…. Everything!" groaned Blu as he stood up. He placed his wings on his back and arched backwards, causing his back to pop many times, giving him instant relief. "Ahhh, that's better" he sighed, he then decided to take the time to look around his new surroundings, taking in the view. "_Wait a minute", _thought Blu, "_I've been here before! I don't really know how I know… I just do". _He kept looking around and instantly, his mind started giving him flashes of his childhood, wherever he looked, he would see himself from fifteen years ago. His eyes widened in realization, he was home! Jewel saw his expression, "Blu, what's wrong?" she said, confusion in her voice. Blu didn't answer, instead he looked up the tree he had just crashed into and immediately flew up to a hole that she saw higher up. She followed him, not knowing what had gotten into her mate. Blu disappeared into the hollow and when she finally reached him, his expression was unreadable. It seemed to be a mix of exasperation and sudden realization. "Blu" she said again, "what's the matter?" Blu turned to face her, his face now filled happiness and she finally understood. She smiled and went up to him and hugged him tightly and said, "Welcome home Blu".


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: catching up**

Blu had spent most of that afternoon flying around his old home. Everywhere he went, a flash of forgotten memories would play in his mind, and he would replay them to Jewel, who listened happily. "And this is where mom would take me to gather berries for lunch" he chuckled lightly as he continued, "she would always lift me up so I could get the ones that I liked". He looked over to a lower branch that was much broader, with traces of nests still on them. "And that branch acted as a kind of nursery, a lot of the mothers would keep their chicks there to play with one another while they were busy". He kept looking with happiness on his face, but also a hint of sadness and longing as he wondered how different things would be if he wasn't taken all those years ago. Jewel decided to take his mind off of the past, "Hey I'm kinda hungry" she said, "wanna go find something to eat? Ooh those bananas look good". Blu looked up and say a small bunch of perfectly ripened bananas hanging not too far from them, "I'll go get us some" he said with a smile. He flew up to the bunch cautiously, looking to see if it was a trap. When he deemed it to be safe, he began to reach for the closest one, but as soon as he plucked it off, he heard the flapping of wings and a loud screech from above, "Obter o seu garras imundas fora aqueles!"(Get your filthy talons off those). Blu had no time to react because as soon as he looked up, all he saw was a streak of yellow that crashed itself directly into Blu's chest, causing him to lose his breath and plummet to the ground. Jewel, dumbstruck by what had happened, finally dove down to help her mate. Blu hit the ground rolling, again, only this time this unidentified attacker stopped the scuffle short by pinning him down with its talons pressed on his throat. As he looked up, he saw it was a much older female yellow macaw, her eyes burning with malice. "_Well", _thought Blu, "_this certainly seems familiar, but a little more recent as I recall" _referring to the first time he met Jewel who also held him the same way he was now_. "_Quem é você e só o que você acha que você está fazendo aqui?"(who are you and just what do you think you're doing here). Blu couldn't tell what she was saying, but the way she hissed out those words let him know she wasn't happy. He tried to get air back to his deflated lungs, but struggled as the macaw still had her talons pressed on his airway. Fortunately, Jewel descended from above, talons stretched out and screeching "BACK OFF!". The yellow macaw looked up just in time to release Blu and jump back, just barely missing Jewel as she landed between her mate and the attacker. Blu finally managed to stand after a long coughing fit and managed to muster a short sentence, "Wh-what was (cough) that f-for?". The Macaw, who as Blu saw was in desperate need of preening for her feathers were dirty and unkempt, straightened from her aggressive stance but still kept a burning glare. "Oh", she said, "an American I see", "What was that for?" Jewel repeated Blu's question, only more aggressively "And by the way, the American has a name, it's Blu, and I'm his mate Jewel". "Those were mine" she said, ignoring the introduction, "as you can see, they are the only source of edible food that isn't a trap" said the macaw as a matter-of-factly. Jewel looked around and saw she was right, every other tree that held food exposed some kind of trip wire or other device that could set off another trap. Blu was about to reply, but as soon as he laid eyes on the macaw, he froze. Part of him wanted to say that he had never seen her in his life, but for some reason, he felt a sudden wave of déjà vu. He continued to think until he realized he was staring, the yellow macaw looked at him with an annoyed look, "Well what are you waiting for? Me to do a trick or something?" she snapped. Blu shook out of his trance at that comment and tried to find the right words to say, "I-I'm sorry about that, we didn't think that anyone… you know… lived here anymore. But- uh- have I seen you before? I don't know why but… you seem… familiar somehow". The yellow macaw's expression turned from defensive to confused at this point and merely replied "No I can't say you have, heck, I've never left this place for years, not ever since…" but she never completed her sentence. Instead, she looked to the ground, sadness in her eyes. "Ever since what?" asked Jewel, her tone softened. "Never mind, you wouldn't know anything about it", she replied, a tear escaping her eye. Blu continued to ponder this, her familiarity allowing him to take a chance at finally figuring out who she was, "I think I might" he said, almost to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear. When Blu didn't hear a reply, he continued, "Whatever happened here, it was fifteen years ago right?". A surprised expression came across the macaws face as she replied "Well… yeah, but how could you know that? I was one of the only few that didn't get taken, and I don't remember any Blue Macaws that escaped". Blu then looked into her confused eyes and said, "Well… I didn't exactly escape…". Suddenly the yellow macaw's eyes shot open and she looked at Blu, "You! You're the hatchling I saw fall from the tree! I wouldn't think in a million years that you'd make it back here! Do you remember me at all? My name is Amarela, I was a friend of your mothers and you used to play with my hatchlings.". The sudden shock of rememberance hit Blu like a bag of bricks, Amarela, the yellow macaw that he saw giving her hatchlings their first flight, just before the raid! "Yes! I do remember! Wow I cant believe after all this time I'd find you here! Where is Sol and Luz(the hatchlings)?" he began to look around, as if he expected two more macaws to appear in front of him and Jewel. Amarela's face changed back to sadness as she looked back to the ground, "They... they were taken. As we were flying away, a net swooped up and took them away from me..." she took a deep, ragged breath as she fought back the urge to cry. Jewel, overcome with sadness, walked up to Amarela and placed a comforting wing on her shoulder. As soon as she did, Amarela couldnt hold back anymore and finally burst into tears, burying her face in Jewel's wing. "OH MY BABIES!" she sobbed, "Why! Why you! Why did they have to take my precious children!", she stopped talking and went into a crying fit, with Jewel embracing her, vainly trying to comfort her as she started to tear up as well. Blu just stood there, unable to speak. Sol and Luz were probably the first friends he had ever made, now he'll never see them. As Amarela became too weak to sob, and had no more tears to release, Blu waked up to the older macaw, who now suddenly seemed so fragile, and and said to her in almost a whisper, "Amarela, I'm so sorry for your loss, nobody should have to feel the pain of a mother losing her young ones, especially not you. Now, i might not be able to say anything too certain, but I am positive that they are out there somewhere, missing their mother just as much as you miss them.". At this, Amarela stood staight again, wiped her tears, and looked at Blu. Blu wasn't sure what emotions shown in her eyes, but she simply opened her wings, and pulled him into a tight hug in which Blu had no choice but to hug her back. "Thank you Blu" she said, "You remind me so much of your mother, you have her eyes, and her selfless heart". She smiled at Blu, a smile that Blu felt she hadnt used in a long time, and he smiled back. "Um, you dont happen to know anything else about my mom, do you? And perhaps my dad too?" Blu asked, so far all he now knew, was that she had brown eyes and a kind heart and he still wanted to know more. Amarela chuckled and said "I see that you are very curious, but it is too late for stories tonight" she said, gesturing to the sun as it was already half covered by the horizon, " but come visit me tomorrow and whenever you feel the need, and I can tell you whatever you would like to know, plus I would like some company". Blu, although seeing the point in her logic, couldnt help but feel a little let down that he still had to wait, but happily agreed as he realized it was only a little while longer. "Very well" he said happily, "I'll take you up on that offer, expect to see us soon". They said their fairwells and Blu and Jewel headed home. Finally, Blu had finally felt that a huge weight had been lifted from him, he would soon learn of his home, his family, and all his questions will be answered.

**Sorry this took a little longer to update, school has been weighing me down, but dont worry because i will try to have a new chapter every week or so. Thanks for the positive feedback and i hope i can keep writing a good story. If anyone has a request for a story written by me regarding Rio, then ask. Again thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6: Never forget**

Blu had stuck to Amarela's offer and visited... a lot. His excitement and hunger for knowledge of his past clearly showed each day he woke, he woke up at least an hour earlier each day, finish his morning duties in record time, and immediately head out to learn more from Amarela. Jewel would often accompany Blu on his daily commute, sharing equal joy for her mate. Blu had learned many things about his parents, and whenever he did, his pride for his past grew even greater. He learned that his mother, Saphira, was one of the best medical birds in Rio. She was a very fast learner and could find remedies of any sickness or injury quicker than anyone else, she was also one of the few birds in Rio that could read and write in the human language. "_Well" _thought Blu proudly, "_I have definitely gained my mother's brains, as well as her eyes". _He had also learned that his father, Oceano, was highly regarded as on of the best fighters amongst the other birds. He only used his fighting abilities to help others in need, not to gain any benefit for himself. He also had the same dark blue feathers, that were also rather shaggy at his neck. When Blu had heard this, he seemed a little disappointed that he didnt have his fathers fighting prowess, but Jewel quickly cheered him up by saying "Well, it seems he's the reason for your dashingly good looks" smiling slyly at her mate and being rewarded with a rather long and passionate kiss. At this point, anyone would have thought he would be satisfied with his new knowledge, but it only made his curiosity grow more. One morning, about a week after he met Amerela, he finally gathered enough to ask her a question that burned in his heart as much as his head. "Amerela... I understand you dont like talking about it but... what happened to my parents during the day of the raid? I mean, they werent home that morning.". Amerela's face instantly turned sullen as she said, "I figured you would ask that... oh where to begin... well, sit tight Blu, because in order for you to understand what happened, you need to know all the events before that day..."

***Flashback***

It was just another day in paradise, birds were happily living their carefree lives. Young Blu (who had actually possesed the name Azul prior to Blu, so he decided to keep his current name) was at the nursery tree with Luz and Sol, playing happily. Saphira was busy assisting a young fledgeling with a pulled muscle in his wing, and Oceano was out collecting food for his family. Oceano, however, didnt return with food, but a rather frail looking bird, who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing in weakness. As selfless as Blu's parents were, they immediatley went to work to make the newcomer comfortable until he regained his strength. Something didnt seem right about the bird though, he didnt join the others in anything, didnt attempt to converse with any bird, and Amarela could've sworn she saw a look of malice on his face when it seemed nobody was looking. A few days had passed and one morning, the stranger snuck out from his temporary nest, a suspicious look in his eyes. Amarela wasnt the only one who had seen this, as she saw Oceano and Saphira follow him, Blu still asleep in his hollow. At first, Amarela hadnt thought much of this, and eventually forgot about the matter as the joy of the new morning had swept her up as her hatchlings joined her in the air for the first time. Then the raid had begun, lshe ushered her young ones to hide in a hollow for the time being, as she had become worried of what had become of her blue friends. She took off hurridley, not wanting to be separated from her chicks long. She didnt fly far before she came across a sight that made her heart sink. She saw the slain and bloody bodies of Saphira and Oceano, thier eyes still locked in some kind of invisible conflict of their last few moments on this planet. A small rustling shook her from her horrified trance as she saw a human walk toward the macaws bodies, with the stranger riding on his shoulder! Terrified, Amarela flew faster than she ever had in her life, she went straight to her chicks, ushering them out of the nest and to the skies. But before they had time to gain altitude, a net swooped down, taking Sol and Luz from her. Her maternal instincts immediately took place, she fought with the rage that only a mother could have, but it wasnt enough. One of the humans knocked her away with a large branch and she sailed into a bush. She tried to fight off her daze, but felt her body growing weaker with every movement. Before she completely lost conciousness, she could have sworn that she saw a blue chick fall to the ground, then... darkness...

***end flashback***

"When I woke, nobody was there, it was so quiet and lonely but I stayed here, clinging to what shred of hope I had left of seeing my chicks again" finished Amarela, a sad look in her eyes. Her expression, however, was dwarfed in comparison the the look of sadness and loss in his eyes as he stood there. Jewel could only watch with tear filled eyes as Blu slowly slid down to the ground and finally let his emotions out. Blu felt as if his whole world had been snatched from right under his feet, and he was falling into an endless abyss of sadness, confusion, and even more noticably, anger. "D-do you know... W-who this bird was?" he finally managed to ask after his resovior of tears emptied, even though he somewhat dreaded to hear the answer. Amarela galnce up at him, and finally said, "I can never forget, he was white, some feathers missing around his left eye, a cockatoo as I recall, he said his name was _Nigel"_ she spat the name out like it was poison, as if the name itself left a bad taste in her mouth. To Blu, hearing the name of his old enemy, felt like a punch in the face. Nigel, the cockatoo that had been involved in the most terrifying part of his present, was also the one that had ruined his childhood all those years ago. Jewel let out a small gasp at hearing this, and immediately looked to Blu, who had returned to his slid down position, no more tears shedding, but his greif still very much present. She slid down next to him, wrapping her wings around him holding him in an embrace as if she never wanted to let go again. Blu, feeling the warmth of his mate, slowly roused from his position, and looked deep into her saphire eyes, taking in as much warmth and comfort as they were letting out. He soon embraced her as well, letting out a new stream of tears that wasnt as violent as prior, but there nevertheless. For what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated and stood up. When Amarela saw him stand, she wiped a tear away and said, "Follow me Blu, there is something I should show you". She then walked off past Blu and Jewel, until she disappeared into the trees. Blu, still very much depressed, trudged after her. They continued to walk until they came out to a clearing at the shore of a small river. In front of Blu, were two small mounds next to eachother. "After I gathered enough strength to stand, I knew another moment couldnt pass until they had a proper burial. They would have done the same for anyone else.". "_But, that kind of selflesness is the same kind that had killed them" _Blu thought, "_why does it seem you can still some kind of punishment, just from putting others needs ahead of your own?"_. Jewel looked at Blu, she couldnt find the words to comfort, so instead she walked toward the base of a small tree, picked two orchids from the ground, and gently laid one on the top of each mound. Blu looked at his mate, her one small act of kindness to two birds she hadnt even met, finally brought a small, but loving smile to his beak. He may have felt empty from what he had learned, but knew that it was filled with the love he felt for Jewel, that no matter how sad he was, she would always be there for him, as it would be if it was her in his place. They had finally said their farewells and headed home. Blu was silent the whole flight home, and when they reached their home, he went straight to where they slept. Jewel laid next to him, resting her head lovingly on his shoulder, "Blu", she said, "I just want you to know, no matter how you feel, you can always find comfort in me, I hate to see you like this and will do whatever I can for you". At hearing the sincerety of her voice, Blu looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I love you Jewel, so much" putting as much emphasis as he could in his last two words. Jewel felt a flame of happiness in her heart at hearing this, "I love you to Blu, and I always will". They kissed, and were soon asleep, both relishing the comfort of each others prescence.

Later that night Blu had another nightmare, he was young again and was trapped in a cage. He was surrounded by many other birds as well, including Sol and Luz, who were huddled together, shivering even though it wasnt cold. The cages were loaded into an airplane and Blu saw the bay doors slowly close, blocking out all of the morning light. As he got accustomed to the darkness, he heard the beating of wings. Suddenly a large cockatoo crashed into Blu's cage, a maniacle look in his eyes. "_Hehe" _said the large bird, "_remember me pretty bird, never forget what I took from you today". _With those last words, he took off again, his crazed laughter filling the plane. Blu shot his head up, blinking away the last few images of his nightmare. He quietly got up, as to not wake his mate, and looked out to the night sky. For the strangest reason, he felt Nigel was still out there somewhere, he didnt know why he felt this way, but did anyway. Anger filled him as he still heard the laughter of Nigel. "No" said Blu, fury etched in every word, "I will never forget, and if we ever cross paths again, I will make you regret the day you even hatched"...

**Well that wraps up this chapter. Wow two chapters in two days, this is easier than i thought haha. Tell me what you think, no flames please. Again thanks for the reviews, i appreciate all those who chose to like my first story and i hope to entertain you with stories to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a humor/romance chapter when Jewel and friends try to cheer up Blu. Enjoy**

**Ch 7: operation: cheer up**

The next few days after Blu had learned of his parents' death had been very depressing. The majority of his days were spent sleeping in his hollow, not leaving only when hunger and other nessecities forced him to. His depression didnt go unnoticed either, Jewel began to miss her afternoon flights with Blu that she always looked forward to, and the rest of the gang started to worry when Blu declined partying at the club. At this point, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, and Raphael decided to come up with some solution to get Blu back to his old self. "Okay guys" began Pedro, "how'd you think we can get Blu out of the blues?". "Well," said Jewel irritably, "if we knew that we wouldnt be here discussing it now would we?". "Well there is no need for rudeness!" said Pedro defiantly, turning his head away and crossing his wings across his chest. "Guys guys!" said Raphael, "there is no need to bicker among ourselves". "Right" agreed Nico, "ok, we need to find something to do for Blu that he couldnt possibly resist, something that, no matter what emotional state he's in, he wont turn down. Jewel, you know Blu better than any of us, do you have any ideas?". "Hehe, I can think of something she can do for him" chuckled Pedro, Nico then took his bottle cap and hit Pedro over the head. "OW!" Pedro yelled, "Hey I was just trying to be productive!". "Pervert" muttered Jewel, "anyway, a lot of times whenever he feels down, he'll go to see Linda at her bookstore. He would check out any new books that she got and...", "YAWN! Exclaimed Pedro, he was about to continue until he shut his beak when he saw Nico reach for his bottle cap again. "And" continued Jewel, "she would also make Blu and I a couple mugs of hot cocoa, that always seemed to lift his spirits". Pedro's eyes immediately brightened at the mention of hot cocoa, his stomach growling in agreement. "Well thats a great idea!" he said excitedly, "what are we waiting for? Lets go!". Nico looked at Pedro with disapproving eyes, "The cocoa's not for you, its for Blu" he said. Pedro replied hurridley, "Of course dummy thats what I was talking about, I want nothing more than Blu's happiness and cocoa... uh-I mean marshmallows and well-being... darn it! Just come on already!" he was already heading toward the town. Nico sighed and said "We'll meet you guys there, I've gotta keep an eye on stomachs-for-brains here, WAIT UP PEDRO!" as he flew after his rotund friend. "Do you think you can get Blu to the bookstore?" asked Raphael to Jewel. "Dont worry" she replied, "I can get him there" and at that, they took off in different directions, Raph going after Nico and Pedro, and Jewel going back to her hollow. She flew in and saw Blu in the exact way as she left him, huddled near the back of the hollow sleeping the day away. She watched over him for a while, she had always thought he looked rather cute when he slept, but now his slumber seemed distressed and agitated. She sighed as she began to miss the funny, akward and intelligent macaw that she fell in love with, and began to slowly shake him awake. After a couple shakes, Blu stirred from his slumber and looked at Jewel with tired eyes, "Huh?... Jewel what is it?" he mumbled, "Come on" she said, "I was thinking of going to see Linda wanna come?". Blu was about to say no until he looked at Jewel, who had taken on a rather adorable sad-eyed look that she had aquired after a long time practicing "Please Blu" she said, "dont make me go alone". Even in Blu's current depressed state, he couldnt resist her when she made that face, "A-alright then" he said, slowly getting up and giving himself a good stretch. The two mates left the hollow and headed to the bookstore. The flight there was long and quiet, Jewel missed the long talks they would have together, sometimes with no subject at all but just to hear the others voice. They finally reached the bookstore and luckily, because of the cooler weather that day, Linda decided to keep the door propped open instead off running the a/c. Pedro, Nico, and Raphael were waiting for the macaws on the front desk and they immediately brightend up as they saw Blu with Jewel. "Yo bird!" said Pedro, "where you been hidin yo'self? It's been quiet at the club without everyones two favorite dancers" gesturing toward the two macaws. "Yeah man" agreed Nico, "when were you plannin to come see us again?". "Sorry guys" replied Blu, "things have been... complicated". "Well dont you worry meu amigo (my friend)" said Raphael, placing a comforting wing on Blu's shoulder, "you are among friends, were here for you always". Blu managed a small smile at the comment. At that time Linda walked in, slightly suprised to see five birds in her store. "Oh! Hey there Blu!" She said happily, "and Jewel, how have you two been? I'm guessing these are friends of yours?" gesturing toward the other three birds. Blu simply nodded, attempting a small smile, but looking more like a lopsided smirk. Linda, because of fifteen years of experience with Blu, immediately noticed something was bothering him. "What's the matter Blu" she asked worridely, "is something bothering you?". Blu simply looked to the floor, not responding. Not wanting to see her feahtered companion so down, she bent down and asked, "Well does a cup of hot cocoa sound like it'll make you feel better?". Not waiting for a reply she immediately went to the kitchen and went to work, the sound of dishes clanking every now and then. Raphael decided to take Blu's attention with a he had seen lying next to him, "Hey Blu, hows about a little light reading? This book looks interesting... um... uhh..." he soon started to regret his innability to read as he couldnt even say what the title was. "The book is called Moby Dick Raph, and I've read that like five times already.". "MOBY WHAT?" exclaimed Pedro, "what are these kids reading these days?". At this comment, Nico sighed and facepalmed at his friends idiocy, but that was expected. "Sorry guys, I'm just not in a reading mood today" said Blu glumly. Linda walked in then, struggling with five mugs of fresh hot cocoa, Pedro sqealing like a young child as she set a mug in front of him. "enjoy guys" she said happily as she left the birds to themselves. "Well dont mind if I do" said Pedro as he literally dunked his head into the cocoa, slurping the sweet concoction with splendor. Nico then started to take small sips out of his mug, followed by Raphael and even Jewel, who knew well enough to not deny free cocoa. But despite the delicious aroma that wafted into Blu's nostrils, he didnt even take as much as a sip out of his mug. "Sorry guys" he sighed, pushing away his mug, "I'm not in much of a hot chocolate mood either" he then turned away and took off back to his hollow. Jewel could only watch sadly as her mate flew away, Raphael walked next to her, trying to find the right words to say, "Umm... dont worry Jewel, we'll find another way". "DARN RIGHT *BURP* we will..." they turned around to see that Pedro had drained both his and Blu's mug, and was now laying on his back, chocolate covering his beak and a satisfied and sleepy look in his eyes. Jewel turned around annoyed and said, "It seems that cardinal is only good for two things: eating and music." At that comment, Nico snapped his feathers and said, "Jewel thats it! Music! If thats what got him to let loose before it can do it again!", "Nico, thats brilliant!" said Pedro, sitting up excitedly. "Yes yes" said Nico smugly, "take this time to bask in the genius that is me" as he made a mock proud stance, puffing out his chest and placing his wings on his hips. "Ha of course, we've been trying to cheer Blu up with what he enjoys here" said Raphael, gesturing to his head, "not here" as he then put his wing to his heart. "Ok guys, you get Blu boy to the club, Ive got the perfect song for when you guys get there" said Pedro. At that, the cardinal flew from the library with his canary companion in pursuit. "I hope this works, Ill see you guys there" said Jewel as she took off after Blu. Jewel did not go straight after Blu though, instead she perched a few trees away from the hollow and began to preen. She figured that if this plan had any chance of working, then it would have to be done right the first time. She didnt stop until she was certain that she was party-ready, then headed to the hollow. During this time, Blu was sitting in the hollow, his back turned to the opening. He let out a small sigh and began thinking to himself, "_Dang, I shouldnt've brushed them off like that, they were only trying to help... maybe i should go back". _"Oh Blu" said a voice behind him, what he saw made his jaw drop, Jewel stood before him practically radiating with beauty. Every one of her feathers preened, cleaned and fluffed out, making her look irresistable to Blu, no matter how bad he felt. "I was hoping you would come with me to the club, everyone else is already waiting for us there". Blu was about to decline, but remembering how bad he felt upon denying their first attempt, he decided to go. "Uh... ok let's go" he said, managing a small smile as they left. They reached the samba club and the music and dancing was already well underway. "Hey lovebirds!" said Raphael, "you two are just in time to samba to Pedro's new hit, trust me you'll love it!". "Sorry Raph" replied Blu "I dont thi-" "Nonsense!" interjected Raphael, "you cant come to a samba club and not dance, its unheard of!" he then started ushering the two macaws to the dancefloor. Nico saw the couple and immediately cued Pedro to begin. "Jewel im not really in the mood..." but his sentence was cut short as Pedro Yelled over the commotion, "Ight e'rbody! Time to move and groove, grab the hotwing closest to ya and let's samba!" he finished with his signature love hawk cry as the music began:

_Ah, Que linda..._

_Bossa nova, samba..._

_Corazon de Brazil..._

_And now, its the new style,_

_Get it get it get it get it get it get it girl,_

_Get get-get get-get get it girl(repeat)_

"Come on Blu, dance with me" Jewel said smiling as she began to sway to the beat,

_Take her take her to tha flo,_

_Show her show her how you roll,_

_Drop it drop it drop it low, drop-_

_Play it funky in Brazil,_

_Do that samba dont stay still,_

_Come on up we keep you dancin,_

_Super groupers how you feel?_

_We gonna rock it in the street, till we see the morning sun,_

_We aint stoppin in tha carnaval we party on and on_

(at this point, Blu had slowly started to tap his foot to the beat as he watched Jewel dance)

_Rock it on and on, on and on,_

_Thats just how we do_

_And my beats be pumpin loud like samba shools,_

_To make you move,_

_This party will never end, no baby its never over,_

_All the milions of brazillians come and make me say_

_Guestoso_

(now Blu couldnt resist the beat and the swaying og his mate as he started to dance with Jewel, making her smile widely as he did)

The two then danced together, their bodies close as they swayed together in perfect syncronization.

_Que linda que linda,_

_I love impanima,_

_Its the plaaace to faaal in looove_

Blu's sadness melted as the music and happiness overtook him and he pulled Jewel in close for a long overdue kiss with his mate. They both pulled away, happiness eminent on their smiling faces. "Thank you Jewel" said Blu with a smile, "I cant believe how lucky i am to have you in my life". Jewel smiled as tears of happiess filled her eyes and she snuggled up to him, burying her face in his shaggy neck feathers, missing how they felt. Back at the stage, Pedro finished his song and high-fived Nico at their accomplishment as Raphael happily watched the young couple leave before returning to his own home. The two blue macaws flew around the forest for a while, reminiscing in the others presence as the full moon gave off a dim but romantic light. They perched on a small star fruit tree and shared one of the fruits between each other. "Jewel" began Blu, "I feel I need to apaolgize for the past few days". "why do you feel that way" asked a confused Jewel, "Because" replied Blu, "Ive done nothing but sulk around feeling sorry for myself over something I never had any control over, sure its upsetting about what happened to my family, and still is, but I let that stop me from seeing what i had right in front of me" he smiled at Jewel and asked, "Can you forgive me Jewel?". Jewel simply pressed herself closer to him, nuzzling his shoulder and said, "I already have". At that the two macaws put their beaks together for another passionate kiss. They pulled away and Jewel looked at Blu with a new look on her face, this one seemed scheming, and strangley seductive. Blu began to take on his nervouse stature as she approached him again, only making Jewel ever more attracted to her mate, "Come on" said Jewel, "let me show you how much I forgive you" as she turned toward the hollow. Blu, immediately catching on to what she said, simply chuckled and said "lead the way" as they both headed for home. That night, love filled the air as the two macaws ended their night on a good note.

**Well wasnt that sweet? Lol. Well thats my first funny/romantic chapter ive ever done so be gentle on the reviews, expect action packed chapters coming up soon until then, viver feliz e livre com a pessoa que você ama (live happy and free with the one you love) oh and whoever is curious about the song, it's called Drop it Low by Will I Am. Check it out if you wanna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8: taken**

Blu had taken a complete turn around from his depressed period, he had spent more time with his friends, worked more to please Jewel, and all around enjoyed every minute he had just to be breathing. Jewel was more than happy now that Blu was back to his old self and wouldnt ask for anything more. Blu, however, still of course had times that he would wonder about his parents and made it a routine to visit their graves whenever he could. Whenever he did, he would put fresh orchids on the graves and say a silent prayer, then go to visit Amarela who had become quite accustomed to his visits. One morning, he had set out to visit the grave with Jewel accompanying him. It was a rather nice morning as the sun had not risen too high and there was still a thin mist weaving through the forest, giving it an entrancing aura. Whenever Jewel went with Blu, she would always ask him about what he knew about his parents, and Blu would always provide an answer. "Do you think they would approve of me for you?" she asked, "Are you kidding?" replied Blu, "they would be ecstatic that I'm with you". His answer made her smile as they neared the riverbank where the graves were. As they stood, Blu roused himself and told Jewel hed be back shortly, "Im gonna go see what Amarela is up to". "Ok" smiled Jewel, "Im gonna put some new flowers here and I'll join you". Blu turend and took off in the direction of Amarela's nest, but when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. "_Hmm..." _thought Blu, "_She might be getting something to eat". _He then took off toward banana tree where they had first met, but no sign of her there either. "Amarela?" called Blu, looking around and starting to get worried, "Amarela!" he yelled louder, this time hearing a small clanging a few trees away. He cautiously went to the source of the noise, as he turned to see what it was, he saw the yellow macaw, desperately trying to escape. At first Blu was going to joke with her, asking how she got trapped, but when he got a closer look at her, he saw fresh claw marks raked across her sides. "Amarela! What happened? Who did this to you?" he demanded, immediately looking for the latch for the cage. "Blu! You shouldnt be here! Its not safe" said Amarela, slightly confusing Blu. "What are you talking about? If i hadnt come who knows how long you wouldve been stuck here?" he said. "No! You dont understand, you have to leave before he..." Blu never heard her finish because at that moment, a large shadow cast over him and he heard a sinister and chillingly familiar voice, "Well hello again... pretty bird". Blu swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and slowly turned around, his heart picking up in pace as he stammered, "N-n-Nigel... I-I thought you were...", "Dead?" said Nigel coldly, "as you can see, the propeller did cause quite a bit of damage to me" gesturing to his half-formed feathers and multiple scars, "Yet here I am, very much alive" that last statement felt like poison in Blu's ears, filling his body with fear. "And now" continued Nigel, "Im here to finish what I started with you". The cockatoo's last statement placed a new feeling in Blu, starting in the pit of his stomach and slowly rising, it wasnt fear, but total, unrefined fury. Blu thought about what he said, and knew Nigel was speaking farther back than just the airplane, he was talking about the day he killed his parents and left him for dead in the hands of poachers. "Not today Nigel" hissed Blu, gritting his beak, "Oh do speak up cerulean" said Nigel, in a mock bored voice, "NOT TODAY NIGEL, OR EVER AGAIN!" yelled Blu as he launched himself at the large cockatoo, biting hard down on his shoulder with the sharp end of his beak and raking his claws down his stomach. "AAARGH!" yelled a pained and suprised Nigel, "YOU FILTHY GOOD FOR NOTHING AVIAN! YOULL PAY FOR THAT!". Nigel then grabbed Blu at the neck with his beak and forced him off and over the branch that they stood, Blu was stunned at how strong the cockatoo still was but finally regained his composure and hovered, waiting for Nigel to meet him where he was. "Well, well" said Nigel cooly, "look who learned a new trick" he then let out a maniacle cackle that sent a new rush of anger down Blu's spine. Blu knew facing Nigel head on alone was futile, so instead he tried to stall, perhaps give Jewel time to return to him, "Well Nigel, Id have to thank you a little for this, if you hadnt captured us, Id never have to rescue Jewel", "Oh is that so" growled Nigel, "Well like I said before, love is a powerfull... yet so stupid of a thing, and I plan to make you an example of that" he slowly started to advance on Blu. "I dont think killing me will do you any good" said Blu, trying his best to hide the fear that had slowly started to creep up in his voice. Nigel merely cackled again and replied, "Oh I dont plan on killing you macaw, I plan to stick with what I had planned since the very beginning". Blu knew Nigel had meant taking him back to the smugglers, "But those humans are locked away..." he said, desperate for more time, "there is more than one group of smugglers you idiot, and here I thought you were the intelligent one." Said Nigel "Yeah... w-well" stammered Blu, "Enough of this!" yelled Nigel, immediately diving right for Blu, talons open. It was then, that Blu experienced something he never had before, he didnt know if it was the sudden situation he was in, the instant spike in adrenaline, or both that caused it, but in the end he decided that it was pure instinct that had lay dormant in him all his life. Everything around him seemed to move in slow motion, and his body moved as if by some other entity, for Blu knew it wasnt him controlling himself anymore. Blu pumped his wings harder, finding himself going head on toward the crazed cockatoo, but right before the two birds made contact, Blu's wings shifted, causing him to corkscrew in the air, seemingly perfectly timed to just barely miss Nigel, his back feathers lightly brushing Blu's as he sailed past. Before he knew it, Blu saw himself with the advantage of altitude, watching Nigel vainly trying to stop as he crashed into a lower branch. But instead of taking the chance to strike, he used the extra time he had gained to free his trapped friend. He hurried back up to the cage and immediately searched for the latch. "What are you doing?" said an exhasperated Amarela, "Take the time to get Jewel and get out of here!", "What and leave you with Mr. Sunhine down there? No way.". Blu finally found the latch and immediately turned and slid the bolt to free the elder macaw. As he opened the cage to let out Amarela, he felt a brute force slam into his side, knocking the breath out of him and temporarily dazing him. "Well, it seems you have learned a thing or two during my absence, no matter, you are still no match for me" said Nigel, pressing his foot on Blu's chest to prevent him from gaining any new oxygen for his empty lungs. As Blu was about to succumb to the sudden darkness that came around his feild of vision as a result of lack of oxygen, he heard a seemingly distant screech, a loud thump, and suddenly the feeling of air flow back into him. He staggered back up and saw Jewel fighting viciously against Nigel, taking every chance she could to claw his eyes out. At first she looked like she was fairing well against Nigel, until he grabbed her leg and hurled her into the trunk of a tree, knocking her out in the process. Blu immediately felt the fury rising in him and again and his body once again being controlled completely by instinct. He hurled himself at Nigel, taking to the air and grabbing Nigel by his wings, he then folded his own wing to his side, using gravity to pull him down as he kept a tight grip on Nigel. The sudden shift in weight caused Nigel to stagger and eventually fall backward. Blu then let go, letting physics do his work as Nigel plummetted toward the ground, unfortunately Nigel corrected himself just in time before slamming into the ground. Blu was about to head to his mate until he saw Amarela flying toward him. "NO Amarela! I need you to go get help! Look for a toucan named Raphael, tell him... OOF!" his sentence was cut short as Nigel unexpectedly slammed into him, grabbing him and Jewel in seperate talons and took to the sky. Blu tried to fight him off, but exhaustion got the better of him. Instead, he used the last of his strength to finish his message to Amarela, "Find Raphael, Tell him Nigel is back!". That was all she heard before Nigel disappeared with the macaws over the tree tops. Amarela immediately turned and flew in the other direction, repeating Blu's last message over and over, "Find Raphael, Nigel has returned, find Raphael, Nigel has returned!" she then disappeared into the trees as fast as her wings could carry her, desperate to find help for her only two friends.

**this is where the loud dramatic music starts as the villain is finally revealed lol. Please read and review. And if i could ask a favor to my newly made fans, please try and spread the word of my story to other friends you have on this website. I want to try and get a large-ish review base so i can maybe get a few pointers on how to make my story better for you people to read. Thanks a million!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9: to the rescue**

At the same time of Blu and Jewel's abduction, Nico and Pedro were partying it up at the samba club as usual. The samba beats were almost overpowering as Pedro was weaving his lyrical magic with Nico using his bottle cap as a small drum and dancing to the music:

_Samba is my life now, _

_Imma fly high now,_

_You are gonna see soon,_

_I wont be comin down dude,_

_The music and the beats,_

_They carry me away,_

_Till Im lost in the fun,_

_Of an endless partay..._

The birds continued to party happily all through the song. Pedro and Nico danced happily throughout the rest of the crowd as they went off the stage. As Nico continued his dancing, he could have sworn he could hear someone in distress. "Yo Pedro, it sounds like someones calling for help", they both looked around and true enough, they both saw an older yellow macaw, weaving her way through the dancing crowd, a desperate look in her eyes as she asked any birds that passed her way, "Do you know a bird named Raphael? Please its an emergency! I need to find him!" Pedro looked to Nico, both with a worried look in their eyes as they approached the macaw, "Is this Raphael youre looking for a toucan? If he is we know who he is". The yellow macaw's eyes widened and immediately bombarded them with pleas, "I need you to take me to him please! This is an emergency lives are at stake!", "Alright alright," said Nico, "We'll take you to him he's not far from here.". At that, the trio took off hurridley toward Raphael's hollow. As they neared his home, they saw Raphael outside at the base of their tree home, trying to keep watch over his eighteen kids as they ran rambonctiously around. "Manuel stop pulling your sister's wing, Sophia put that stick down, Ricardo no mejo dont put that in your mouth! I swear if these feathers get any greyer I'll start molting!". He tiredly looked up as he saw the three shadows pass over him, unfortunately so did his children and the eldest one pointed to them and yelled, "Intruders, attack!" and they all darted toward the three in perfect formation. "YIPE!" squealed Pedro, trying in vain to hide his large body behind his tiny canary friend. "Stop right there or Im calling your mother!" yelled Raphael, causing his children to stop right on the dot and scattering away the next moment in fear. "Haha works every time, anyway, what's up guys, whos your friend?" he asked looking toward the yellow macaw. Before they answered however, she burst forward quickly speaking to Raphael "Please are you Raphael?", "Last time I checked" he chuckled, not noticing the severity in her voice. "We need to hurry!" she stated, "Nigel has returned! He took Blu and Jewel and is bringing them to a group of smugglers!". Immediately, Raphael's happy expression faded, replaced with a look of shock, "Are you sure it was Nigel?" he asked sternly, "Of course I'm sure! I never forget a face! We need to hurry and save them!" She said, starting to get agitated, Pedro and Nico did a collective gasp at hearing Nigel's name again. "Alright alright, which way did he take them Miss...?" inquired Raphael, "Amarela" she replied, "and he was heading toward the eastern coast, where the river empties into the ocean". Raphael pondered this and suddenly spoke up, "The shipyard! That must be his destination, ok we'll head out but I have to tell Eva first" at that he flew into his hollow to tell his mate. After what seemed like ages, though was only a minute, returned in a hurridley manner, "Alright Pedro, Nico let's go guys, Amarela, we need you to stay here, the smaller the group we have, the less chance we'll have of being noticed". Amarela reluctantly agreed and the three males took off to find their friends, "Alright!" yelled Pedro, "Time to go all liberators on these fools, we'll bust in feathers flyin, kick some butt, and bring Blu and Jewel to FREEDOM!". "Oh yeah great idea Pedro" replied Nico sarcastically, "we'll bust in with a buch of smugglers with guns and knives against us, what could possibly go wrong?". "Nico's right" said Raphael, "we need to stay unnoticed and hopefully stay under the radar while we escape". "OK got it" replied Pedro slyly, "time to go all stealthy ninja mode" he chuckled at his comment and they all hurridley headed toward the coast, hoping that they werent too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10: reunion**

Blu slumped down in the cage he was now in. He had tried for ages to pick the large padlock that kept him imprisoned in vain and had ultimately given up, now sitting with Jewel who was still knocked out from her fight with Nigel. He breathed a deep sigh as he looked at his mate, "Dont worry Jewel" breathed Blu, "We'll get out of here somehow.". As if on que, Jewel slowly started to stir as she came back to conciousness. "B-Blu?" she stammered, trying to sit up, "Wh-what happened? Where are we?". "Dont try to move too much" said Blu, "you took a pretty hard hit to the head". Jewel looked slightly confused as she felt the back of her head with her wing. She finally remembered about her fight with Nigel back in the forest as she ran her wing over the large knot that formed on her head. She looked around hastily, trying to get a grip on where she was. "Nigel brought us to the shipyards, were in a small cargo ship as of now" said Blu sullenly, looking at Jewel for a reaction. She simply looked down, a defeated look on her face as she knew there was no escape from this cage. Blu placed a comforting wing across her shoulder and she pressed herself close to her mate, feeling the warmth of his body mingle with her own, and sighed. "Help will come Jewel" said Blu reassuringly, "just you wait". She looked deep into his brown eyes and managed a small smile, "I believe you Blu" she said. "Oh this is just precious" a cold sounding voice said, out of the shadows, Nigel appeared and landed in front of their cage, "Oh do you really think your little friends will come and save you? They wont even be able to find us before this ship heads out". Blu simply chuckled, angering Nigel as he said "I beg to differ Nigel, that ego of your's is what got you shredded the first time". Out of complete anger, Nigel reached through the bars and gripped Blu's neck, "We'll see whos being shredded by the end of this day macaw" he said sinisterly, then threw him to the ground, "By this afternoon, the four of you will be gone from this place forever" he then cackled and flew out of the room. "Wait" said Jewel, very confused, "the four of us? Us and who else?", "That would be us senorita" said a voice from behind. Blu and Jewel turned and saw two other macaws, both around her and Blu's age, both male, and both a very vibrant shade of yellow, the only difference was on was slightly taller and the other had shaggier feathers and they were chained to a wall rather than being locked in a cage. Jewel didnt know who either of these birds were, but Blu instantly blurted out their names excitedly, "LUZ! SOL! Oh my gosh! I never even dreamed of seeing you guys again!". The two yellow macaws looked puzzled, wondering how some random blue macaw knew who they were, "Im sorry, have we met before? Asked Sol, the taller one. Blu facepalmed at his sudden outburst, forgetting it was fifteen years since he had last seen them, "Of course, we were friends fifteen years ago as hatchlings, we would play together on the nursery branch while our parents attended other things. Do you remember? My parents, Oceano and Saphira, were friends with your mother". At this explanation, Luz and Sols' eyes widened, their beaks curved into a smile as they both said simultaneously, "AZUL!, Mue amigo! How have you been? Where were you taken? How did you get back?". Blu chuckled at their sudden outburst and replied, "Well, my name has been changed to Blu, I know not much difference besides language, but Im afraid we need to catch up some other time and figure out a way to get out of here". Sol and Luz looked at each other, obviously trying to come with some kind of solution, then Sol turned to Blu and Jewel and said, "Well the lead smuggler keeps a key on the top shelf right behind us, Im sure I can reach it but it doesnt fit our shackle, weve already tried", "But maybey it will fit your lock" finished Luz. "Hmm" pondered Blu, "its a long shot but it's the only chance weve got, try to get it and toss it next to our cage". With a nod, Sol turned and began to work his way up the shelves. He saw the key and with his beak, slowly nudged it closer to him, but as he went to grab it, it flipped over the edge and started falling to the floor, luckily, Luz reacted quick enough and grabbed the key before it fell all the way. He breathed a sigh of relief and nimbly tossed it toward Blu, who caught it with his foot that was sticking out of the cage. He then manuvered the key to line up with the lock, it didnt fit, now there was only a fifty fifty chance they would escape as Blu flipped the key over and... it slid right in! "alright! It fits!" excalimed Jewel as Blu turned the key and with a resounding click, opened the lock. Blu removed the lock and opened the cage, he and Jewel jumped out and immediately began to help the two yellow macaws. Before Blu began to work on picking the lock to their shackles, however, Luz and Sol pulled Blu into a large and unexpected hug, "It really is good to see you again Azu... Blu, its nice to see a familiar face after fifteen years of hell". Blu smiled as he hugged them back, "well I'm glad to see you guys again too, but I'm still curious, how did you end up here?". The two yellow macaws then started to explain as he worked on the locks, "Well, when we were taken out of the plane to be sold, nobody took us, we were scared to think what those smugglers did to birds nobody bought, but finally someone looked to us and offered to buy us. It seemed this human was a friend of the smugglers for he was laughing and smiling with him the whole time. Anyway, he took us away and as it turned out, was a smuggler too, and he saw how those smugglers had that cockatoo and wanted to keep us as pets too. We kept trying to escape, but he was determined to 'break us of our habit' and he kept us locked in cages and shackled for ages on end, not being able to fly and hardly enough to eat each day. We would look at all the stolen birds that he would take and sell, not being able to help, watching their hope fade away as they were taken from their homes. We were about to lose our own hope, that is, until you came along. For that we thank you Blu". As Blu finally heard the click of the shackles unlocking, he looked up at his childhood friends and said, "Youre welcome". Jewel, as happy as she was for Blu and his old friends, began to turn restless, "Ok guys, I like tender moments as much as the next bird, but we should probably get out of here!". Blu turned to Jewel, determination in his eyes, nodded his head and replied, "Youre right, lets get the hell outta here!", "Leaving so soon?" asked a malicious voice, they looked to the door to see Nigel fliyng toward them, "But you just got here, surely you cant just stick around" he cackled crazily, slowly advancing toward the four birds. "Hah, you really think you have a chance against all four of us?" asked Jewel defiantley, "then youre about as smart as you are handsome, both being not at all!". Nigels eyes suddednly took an icy cold glare as he locked his sight on Jewel, but suprisingly held his ground, resisting the urge to clamp down on her neck. "Oh you forget my dear, the humans are just down the hallway, a simple call to them will bring them in here, thus making the odds very much in my favor. Now, be good little birds and get back in your cages". Blu and Jewel merely stood their ground, staring down Nigel, not caring what the odds were, they just knew they werent going back into those cages. Nigel chuckled and said "Very well, your funeral..." he raised his head to call for the smugglers, but instead was cut short as the five birds heard a loud "COWABUNGA!" directly above the cockatoo. Nigel looked up just in time to see a large cardinal literaly cannonball straight onto his head, making him stagger back and snap in anger, "You good for nothing-", but was cut short again as a bottle cap whirred through the air and struck Nigel in the eye, making him yelp in pain and anger and looked to his other side to see who the fool was. But what he saw next was a large black and orange beak, a flash of white, and the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the ceiling in a daze. "Raphie! Nico! Pedro! I knew you guys would come! And just in time too!". "You kiddin' bird?" exclaimed Pedro, "Like I said before, you mess with a friend of Pedro's, then its on!", "Yeah" said Nico "Plus youd do the same for us too man, also Ive always wanted to do that to that crazy cockatoo" he high fived Pedro and both did a little victory dance. "Are you two ok" asked Raphael, he looked behind Blu and Jewel and saw the two yellow macaws and asked, "Who are your friends?". "Raphael, this is Sol and Luz, Amarela is their mother" said Blu introducing the macaws to the toucan. At the mention of their mother, their eyes widened as they looked at Blu, "Wait, mama is still alive?" blurted Sol, Blu simply smiled and nodded, the yellow macaws' excitement clearly shown on their faces. "Well we'd better go now before Mr. Happy man comes back to his senses" said Nico, gesturing toward the dazed Nigel. They agreed and soon all seven birds took off to the exit of the boat, not noticing Nigel as he shook himself back to reality and gave pursuit. The seven friends had already left the boat and took to the skies, relishing their victory, "Well, that was definitely easier than I thought it would be" said Blu smiling. "Yeah" replies Luz, "so, Blu, how has our mother been? Is she well?", Jewel replied, "She is doing fine, she has stayed in that same part of the jungle, waiting each day for you two to return home". "And now we will see her again" Sol said happily. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard and Blu felt the air getting knocked out of him as something large crashed into his stomach. The others looked in shock as Nigel then grabbed Blu's leg and hurled him to the earth, the sudden shock disabling Blu from stopping himself. He crashed into the top of a small supply boat, just barely missing the skylight window that was next to him, with Nigel closing in. Jewel immediately dove for Blu, but Nigel reached him first, placing a clawed foot over his neck, thus making Jewel come to a halt, "Come any closer and the cerulean bird dies" snarled Nigel, "this is a matter between us only". At that, he grabbed Blu by the neck and threw him into the boat via skylight, and latched the window shut as soon as he slid in. The six other birds could only watch in horror as Nigel slowly circled the winded Blu. "Well, it seems it's just you and me now macaw, nobody is here to come to your rescue anymore" he said angrily. "So... is that what you think" said Blu, "that all this time... all those years ago... I've just been protected all my life?". "Oh but of course, do you really think you would have a chance against me? A little weakling like you? Your own parents had more of a chance than you ever would" growled Nigel. "Oh yeah?" inquired Blu, "how so?". "Well" said Nigel, "your mother was a very quick learner, she could learn how to take down an enemy that she's never faced in just the first minute of a fight, and your father... well, he had one of the most top notch fighting techniques I've ever seen. It doesnt matter however, not even they could beat me alone". Blu mulled this over in his head and realised Nigel had a point, his parents couldnt beat Nigel on their own, "_but... what about together?". _"And you are even more insignificant" continued Nigel, "you arent your mother, and most definitely not your father, so what hope do you have of beating me?", he let out a loud cackle and slowly advanced toward Blu. Blu was filled with rage at hearing the insult, but suddenly it all faded into a new feeling... he was finally at peace. "Youre right Nigel", said Blu, slightly confusing the cockatoo, "Im not my mom... or my dad", at this, Nigel got even more confused, tilting his head to the side. Suddenly, Blu whipped up his head and looked directly at Nigel, a feeling of raw energy coursing through him as he yelled, "IM A PEFECT MIX OF BOTH!" and he launched himself at Nigel, who didnt expect the sudden strike. He wasnt prepared for Blu to attack, and could only stagger back a few paces before Blu crashed into him, bearing his talons down on Nigel's chest, drawing blood as he did. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU WORTHLESS BIRD!" cried out Nigel in pain and rage as he grabbed Blu's tailfeathers and threw him off with all his might. Blu anticipated his move and took to the air as soon as Nigel threw him so he could not only have the advantage of height, but also get a good view of the room for something he could use against the cockatoo. He finally saw what he was looking for, a small, steel, slide bolt cage just off on the corner of the room. Before he could make a plan, however, Nigel launched himself toward Blu. Blu folded his wings in, falling downward, barely missing Nigel's talons, and opened them back up to slow his descent. But as he did so, Nigel whipped back around and raked his claws down Blu's back, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Blu knew his window of oppurtunity was quickly closing, he had to act now if he wanted to survive. He struggled to get up, but Nigel swooped down and slammed his foot down on Blu's back, pinning him to the ground. Nigel cackled loudly as he gloated his victory, "You see cerulean, you never even had a chance against me, your parents couldnt, so how could you? Now, hows about I make you truly alone, forever". He grabbed Blu's neck and slowly dragged him to the cage, thinking Blu had given up. But, on the contrary, Blu was quietly waiting, ignoring his pain, he mentally calculated the height of the cage and the amount of force needed to execute his plan. As they neared the cage, Blu knew the time was then and there, he shot up and gripped the top of the cage with his feet, then pushing as hard as he can, flipped his body over Nigel, breaking the grip he had on his neck, and landing behind him, then shoving the suprised cockatoo with all his might straight into the cage. Nigel fell forward and Blu slammed the cage shut, sliding and locking the bolt. "NO!" screamed Nigel, "HOW CAN THIS BE!". "I believe its your turn to feel truly alone Nigel" said Blu, "its a good thing you like yourself so much because your the only one youll be seeing for a while". He turned and took off toward the window, as he opened it he could hear Nigels desperate cries, "NO, DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS, PLEASE!". Blu then jumped out and slammed the window, locking it as well in the process. "And good riddance" was all Blu said before Jewel ran up to him, enveloping Blu in a large hug, he slightly winced as pain shot up his back, but quickly faded as he melted into his mate's embrace and hugged her back. He was soon surrounded by his friends, who were all whooping and cheering for Blu, "AWWWYEAHH!" shouted Pedro, "Now that was a fight worth watchin!". "Seriously" agreed Nico, "and i was here to watch this time woohoo!". "Way to go mue amigo! I knew you had it in you!" said Raphael, slapping Blu on his back. "You always were the brave one" teased Luz, Sol chuckling in agreement. Blu couldnt do anything but look at all of his friends and smile, he may not have his parents with him, but he still had a large and great family with these loyal birds. "Come on guys" said Blu happily, "lets go home".

**well what do you guys think? I wasnt sure if the fight scene was as actiony as i had hoped for but that result depends on you alls reviews. Next chapter will finally mark the end of this story, any ideas for another i could do? Please speak up**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11: A family once again**

The triumphant birds returned back to their homes, laughing and cheering among eachother. They then started to part ways when they got back to their forest, Raphael returning to his mate and children, Pedro and Nico heading back to the samba club to plan a rather large celebration for their current victory, leaving Blu, Jewel, Sol, and Luz to themselves. "So..." asked Sol, "You said that our mother was here, do you know where she is at?". Blu nodded and smiled as he said, "Follow me, I'll take you to her". The four birds then took off with Blu in the lead to Amarela. When they reached their destination, Blu turned to Sol and Luz and said, "Wait here" and flew to find her. Amarela was sitting in her nest, waiting ever since Raphael left to see if Blu and Jewel returned safely. She knew her wait was over as a flash of blue passed the corner of her eye, she turned and her eyes brightened as she saw Blu approaching her. "Blu!" she exclaimed happily, running to him and pulling him into a tight hug, causing Blu to whimper as his back injury still stung. She pulled back suddenly worried, her maternal instincts still very much keen and said, "Blu your hurt! Are you alright? Do you feel ok? Let me get something for that, Wheres Jewel?", Blu laughed and hurridley replied, "Amarela, Amarela, its ok I'm fine, its just a scratch and Jewel is fine. I came here to thank you". Amarela looked slightly confused, "Thank me? For what?", "For teaching me more about my family, and making me more proud of my past than I have ever been before" said Blu, making Amarela's smile wider. He continued, "I just wish I could repay you for all you did for me, something anything at all". "Oh Blu" replied Amarela, "Everyone deserves to know of their family, you repay me enough just by knowing of your own". "I know" said Blu, "and youre right, everyone deserves to know more about family, follow me". Blu then turned and started walking toward the banana tree where tehy had first met, the confused Amarela even more confused. She continued to follow Blu, until curiosity finally got the best of her, "Blu, what are you doi-..." she never finished her question, for as she turned around a branch, her eyes immediately fell upon the pair of yellow macaws that stood next to Jewel. For the longgest of times, Amarela could only stare at the two macaws, her face completely expressionless, until it slowly changed to a tender, loving smile as her eyes filled with joyful tears. It was Sol that had broken the silence by simply stuttering "M-m-mama?", suddenly, as if on que, Amarela rushed toward Sol and Luz, and the two macaws immediately copied. They met in between, Amarela throwing her wings over both of her long lost children and nuzzling them affectionately, "MY CHILDREN!" she cried happily, "MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN ARE HOME!". The three stayed in this embrace, never wanting to ever let go of each other ever again. Amarela looked up and stared gratefully at Blu, not saying a word, but he could tell she was saying "_thank you". _Blu simply nodded and turned to Jewel, sayng, "Let's go home". At that, the two macaws took off toward their hollow. That afternoon, Jewel was tending to Blu's back injury while talking about the past few events, "Well I have to say Blu, the way you held your own against Nigel was really impressive" admired Jewel, "Oh- hehe... it was noth- OWW tender back!" said Blu. Jewel rolled her eyes playfully, "Youre still the biggest baby Ive ever seen, but I guess that's another reason why I love you". Blu chuckled and turned and embraced his mate, pulling her into a soft kiss, "Well Im just glad their family is reunited and Im here with mine" he said, staring into her saphire eyes. "Well thats good" said Jewel, "and maybe soon, this family will be more than just us" she playfully kissed him again and began to walk from the hollow, Blu giggled but suddenly straightened back up as he followed Jewel, asking nervously, "Wait... what!". Jewel simply laughed and took off to the air, Blu in pursuit, who suddenly began to think this whole matter of family... wasnt quite over yet.

**The End**

** Now thats a good way to end a story if you ask me haha, tell me what you think guys im all ears! Might be a while until i come up with another idea for a story though so just be patient haha. Anyway this is S.T.E. signing off!**


End file.
